Total Drama Season Two
by tdihorror
Summary: Rated T to be safe, i suck at summarys. But new OC camp, be sure to join. Apps closed! Will update asap
1. Total Drama Season Two

**Disclaimer: I own no Total Drama Characters, no OC's unless made by me, or anything else of the total drama company. **

**Total Drama Season Two**

Last Time on Total Drama… Wait we were canceled! Chris smirked.

Remaining campers: *Gasp!*  
*Harold throws up*

*Gwen yawned*

*Geoff punched Owen in the stomach*  
*DJ falls off a Clift*  
*Trent hits Duncan over the head with guitar*  
*Chef is about to take suicide pills*

Chef: "This is not the theme song!"

Chris: "Well in order to keep the show running…"

Chris: "We need to start a new season, have new campers and get some of the eliminated ones back."

"Sign up using this!" Chris told them. "But no queers!" "Fine queers…but no hippies!"

"Hippies come down!" Chef assured them

Application

Full Name:

Nickname (if any):

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Height:

Weight:

Hair: (Style, length, color)

Body Type: (well built, thin, muscular)

Outfit:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality: (Be descriptive)

Flaws: (Nobodies perfect!)

Talents:

Fear and why:

Paired Up:

If so with what stereotype:

What kind of friends would he/she have:

What kind of enemies would he/she have:

Why Total Drama Season Two:

Audition Tape:

Anything else:

**A/N I will update as soon as I can and this will be a serious story.**


	2. The Final Cast List

Authors note: Guys I have accepted the first several applicants and no more will be accepted. Also I have added two surprise guests to compete later in the show.

The final Cast list is

Geoff

LeShawna

Gwen

Harold

Cody

Sadie

Trent

Courtney

Heather

Owen

Sierra

Duncan

OC's

Luis

Josh

Hans

Regina

Caleb

Eddie

Eddy

Zakk

Jes

Hayley

Charlotte

Brad

Other shows (Will compete at some point when the story turns boring)

Blaineley

Billy

Zim

Meg

Mine

Jack


	3. Meeting The Players

Chapter one

"Welcome to Total Drama Season Two!" Chris smirked.

"I didn't agree to this!" Meg screamed "I'm not even on this gay show!"

"Do I look like a care?" Chris glared at the ugly teen

"Where are the Nachos?" Billy Exclaimed

"I think were being stuck with a bunch of weirdoes." Trent whispered to Geoff.

"Yeah bro, I don't even watch these shows" Geoff cried

"Hey you only live once guys." Charlotte butted in.

"Chris where's mommy?" Jack asked looking confused

"She's with the bad people in jail." Chris said sweating

"Is that your kid?" Duncan laughed

"Only by federal law and that I knocked his mom up." Chris smiled remembering his youth.

"Daddy what does knocked up mean?" Jack asked

"Is there something wrong with your kid we should know about?" Gwen said startled

"Only that he is mentally disturbed by his mom going to jail and that he hit his head when he was five." Chris answered faster then Sierra could sniff Cody's shoes on Fridays.

"The band and I are out!" Cody started walking towards the bus then backed off because Meg was in the way.

"You want to go out?" Meg asked around fifty times.

"Back off!" Sierra said AFTER kicking Meg in the face.

"Dudes lets just calm down…" Geoff told them.

"Shut your face dude you have no skills at all!" Eddy yelled at him.

"Excuse me?" Geoff asked.

"Ha good one dude!" Duncan high fived his new friend

"Hello good looking!" Luis whistled at Hans

"Oh feisty!" Hans blushed.

"Guy's where the **** are we?" Brad asked annoyed

"You said a bad word!" Both Jack and Josh said at the same time then gasped.

"You hate bad words too?" Josh asked his fellow mothers boy

"Yeah they suck!" Jack said. "Bad word!" They both said again

"Guys just shut up." A clearly annoyed Charlotte told them.

"Where are we?" Regina asked very annoyed.

"Somewhere in Ontario?" Eddie answered

"Whatever this place sucks." Regina scoffed.

"Ye ha come on give us a challenge Chris!" Zakk told him.

"Fine… but first I'm splitting you into teams."

"Where's Katie?" Sadie asked him

"Zim will crush you all!" Zim yelled

"You want to go out!" Meg excited yelled then took him into a corner

"Team 1 is Geoff, Gwen, Cody, Trent, Heather, Sierra, Luis, Hans, Caleb, Eddy, Jes, Charlotte, Blaineley, and Zim. Chris told them "You guys are the striking cobras!" he announced.

"Oh joy." Gwen rolled her eyes

"Hans we're on the same team!" Luis cheered then they had a victory kiss disgusting a lot of the campers.

"Zim give it to me!" Meg yelled scaring the other campers not scared.

"So Gwen…" Trent was about to ask her out.

"Not now Trent, the other team is LeShawna, Harold, Sadie, Courtney, Owen, Duncan, Josh, Regina, Eddie, Zakk, Hayley, Brad and Jack." Chris announced. "You guys are the flickering flames!"

"At least it's a cooler name…" Brad sighed.

"No way ours is cooler!" Caleb argued.

"I like ours better too!" Jes told them

"I love Cody!" Sierra hugged him

"I was supposed to host this show…" Blaineley sulked.

"Shut up!" Everybody yelled.

"Drop dead idiots!" Heather rolled her eyes starting a fight between all the campers accept for Jack, Josh, Brad, Gwen, Geoff, Trent, Eddy, Eddie, Regina, Luis, Hans and Duncan.

"Dudes we can get along…" Geoff tried to get everybody working together again.

"No we can't now just shut up and get eliminated!" Eddy snarled. "Hey Duncan did you know you would be perfect for the mafia?" He asked his delinquent friend.

"No way you'd be perfect for juvenile detention!" They continued talking.

Regina didn't want to break a nail, Jack and Josh kept saying "Bad Word!" every time somebody cursed, Gwen just yawned while talking to Trent, Luis and Hans were making out, Eddie and Brad were talking.

"We'll be back later with our first challenge folks, till then I'm Chris McClain!"

"Get off me creature!" Zim yelled at Meg ending the show

**So review, and give either compliments or constructed criticism nothing to bad.**


End file.
